


És róla mit gondolsz?

by Suonjar



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hungarian
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suonjar/pseuds/Suonjar
Summary: Seung-gil Lee nem gyűjt barátokat, főleg nem nőneműeket.Aztán pár hét után azt veszi észre, hogy Sara Crispino adoptálta, mint a meleg legjobb barátja.És valamiért még azt is a fejébe veszi, hogy párt kerít neki.





	És róla mit gondolsz?

**Author's Note:**

> A fic eredetileg addig tartott volna, hogy Seung-gil coming outol - onnantól kezdve elkezdte írni magát. Onnan indult, hogy valaki Tumblrön azt írta Seung-gilre, hogy biszexuális, én pedig ezzel a headkánonnal képtelen vagyok egyet érteni, mivel az adatlapján is szerepel, hogy nem szereti a lányokat (meg a zöldségeket sem).

_Helló, Seung-gil, itt Sara Crispino. Éppen Szöulban vagyok, összefuthatnánk inni valamit. :3_

Általában teljesen figyelmen kívül hagyta az ilyen jellegű üzeneteket – rengeteget kapott, mindenféle lánytól, hiába próbálta minden egyes porcikájával sugallni, hogy a másik nemben egyedül az érdekli, hogy minél távolabb legyenek tőle. 

Mióta elkövette azt a hibát, hogy válaszolt az olasz lánynak (aki a franc tudja, hogyan szerezte meg az elérhetőségét, mert ő biztos nem volt olyan könnyelmű, hogy megadja neki), Sara folyamatosan írogatott neki. Valamiért a fejébe vette, hogy ők ketten barátok, és akármennyire is goromba volt, Sara legfeljebb csak pár napig vette a szívére, aztán úgy tett, mintha mi sem történt volna. 

Seung-gil utálta, amikor kicsúsztak a kezéből a dolgok, márpedig itt túlságosan hamar megtörtént. 

_Nem iszok alkoholt._

_… Egy kávéra gondoltam. Olyan nagy kérés? Előbb is bementem egy boltba, és az eladó nem tudott angolul. Lehetnél egyszer gentleman, nem halsz bele. ;)_

Seung-gil ignorálta az üzenetet, de pechjére nem zárta be; Min-so az ő telefonján nézte meg az időt, elolvasta, és leszervezett nekik egy találkát. 

\- Jót fog tenni, ha kimozdulsz egy kicsit – mondta a nő, amikor kitette a kereszteződésben; elvitte autóval, mert a találkozóhely pont abban az irányban volt, amerre ő lakott. Seung-gil direkt a legkinyúltabb, kifakult melegítőjét vette fel, és nem is fésülködött meg, nehogy véletlenül szalonképesek látszódjon. Edzője csak elégedetlenül csóválta a fejét, és magában valószínűleg azt tervezte, hogyan dobja ki ezeket a ruháit is, amikor alkalma nyílik besurranni a lakásába – természetesen az ő engedélye nélkül. 

Sara már messziről, széles mosollyal integetett neki; térdig érő, szűk szabású szoknyát viselt egy halványlila blúzzal, és a karján több bevásárlószatyor is lógott. 

\- Azt hittem, el se jössz – csacsogta dallamos akcentussal, miután egyetlen koreai köszönéssel sikeresen megerőszakolta az anyanyelvét. Azt mondta, rengeteg koreai sorozatot néz, amiből ragadtak rá gyakoribb kifejezések, és valaminek direkt utánanézett az utazás kedvéért. Hátradobta hosszú copfját a válla fölött. 

\- Nem terveztem – mondta kedvetlenül, mire Sara felnevetett. 

\- Zseniális a humorod. Gyere, két sarokkal arrébb láttam egy olasz kávézót. Két napja nem ittam normális kávét, hátha nekik van. 

Seung-gil beadta a derekát, hátha úgy előbb szabadul. Ha elég unalmasan adja elő magát, vagy kellően goromba lesz, akkor Sara talán maga fogja otthagyni – bár ez a módszer eddig se jött be.

*

Seung-gil a teafilterrel játszott unalmában, és kerülte Sara pillantását. A lány már vagy öt perce folyamatosan beszélt, és néha közbeszúrt egy-egy kérdést, amire alig reagált.

Fogalma sem volt, mi a téma, de nem is nagyon érdekelte. Arra jutott, hogy lelép, amint megitta a teáját, de az ital sajnos még túl forró volt. 

Sara legalább nem hívatta meg magát, ami kicsit meglepte, mert korábban beszólt neki, hogy legyen gentleman (nem mintha bármikor is az akart volna lenni). Szerencsére kevésbé volt tapizós, mint ahogy emlékezett rá, és nem próbálta meg feleslegesen megérinteni még találkozáskor sem. Ezzel szerzett nála egy jó pontot a sok rossz mellé. 

Seung-gil nem nagyon tudott mások testbeszédében olvasni, de egészen olyan volt, mintha a lány flörtölni próbálna vele. Rezegtette a pilláit, játszott a hajával, és Seung-gilt mindig kényelmetlen érzés fogta el, valahányszor megpróbált bizalmasan közelebb hajolni. Taszította a lány édeskés parfümje. 

Éppen nevetve mesélt egy anekdotát a bátyjáról, amikor Seung-gil úgy érezte, nem bírja tovább, és egyszerűen kibukott belőle a vallomás. 

\- Meleg vagyok. 

\- Oh – pislogott a lány kicsit meglepetten. – Én meg hetero. Szóval Mickey egyszer…

\- Nem szeretem a nőket – próbálkozott újra, mert az volt a benyomása, hogy nem jött át az üzenet. Haza akart menni a kutyájához, elővenni az egyetemi jegyzeteit, és tanulásba fojtani a le nem vezetett szexuális feszültséget. 

\- Én sem…? – Sara végre kibillent az eddig játszott édeskés szerepből. – Nem értem, hogy ez most hogy jött ide. 

\- Nem randizunk – szögezte le, és amikor Sarára nézett, a lány éppen majd’ megfulladt a visszafojtott nevetéstől. 

\- Ki mondta, hogy igen? Szerinted a bátyám nyugodt szívvel elengedett volna kettesben egy másik férfival, ha nem biztos benne, hogy meleg? 

Seung-gil elvörösödött, és keresztbe fonta karjait a mellkasa előtt. 

\- Akkor miért vagyunk itt? – kérdezett vissza gyanakodva. 

\- Hogy barátkozzunk? 

Seung-gil szkeptikusan felvonta a szemöldökét. – Velem senki sem akart barátkozni. 

\- Én akarnék, ha hagynád – jegyezte meg kicsit élesebben, mint szerette volna; az arcán megránduló izomból ítélve kezdte elveszteni a türelmét. – Nem értem, miért vagy ilyen ellenséges és cinikus mindenkivel. 

\- Nincs szükségem barátokra. 

\- Rendben, feladtam. – Sara lendületesen felpattant az asztaltól, és magára kapta könnyű tavaszi kardigánját. Seung-gil nem is próbálta visszatartani, habár páran furán néztek rájuk; talán azt hitték, hogy tényleg egy rosszul elsült randin vannak. 

Csak akkor jött rá, hogy első alkalommal _coming outolt_ egy idegennek, amikor végzett a teájával, és a felismerés megbénította minden porcikáját. 

Mi van, ha Sara bosszúból kitálal?

*

Már két nap is eltelt, de legnagyobb meglepetésére még mindig nem reppent fel olyan pletyka, hogy meleg lenne, pedig figyelemmel követett minden pletykalapot. Az edzője furcsállta is ezt a hirtelen jött érdeklődést, de egy szót sem tudott kihúzni belőle, hiába faggatózott perceken keresztül.

Seung-gilnek nagyon elege volt már belőle, és ha elérhető lett volna más nemzetközi szinten elismert edző, akkor már biztosan lecserélte volna. Min-sóval egyszerűen nem jöttek ki, hiába voltak rokonok, és Seung-gil majdnem teljesen biztos volt benne, hogy ez a nemével volt összefüggésben. 

Szégyellte egy kicsit, de tartott a nőktől. 

Pár nap után már végképp nem bírta a stresszt, és egy katasztrofális edzés után ráírt Sarára. 

_Crispino._

_Hmm?_ Zörgött fél óra múlva a telefonja a válasszal. _Csak nem hiányoztam?_

_… Mint púp a hátamról._ Törlés. Most nem lehet bunkó, mert ha nem vigyáz, Sara még meggondolja magát, és akkor neki vége. _Biztonságban van nálad a titkom?_

_Milyen titkod?_

_… Pontosan tudod, miről beszélek._

_Jaaa. Természetesen, bár nem teljesen értem, miért lenne titok. Mármint biztos vagyok benne, hogy az egész korcsolyavilág tudja a szivárványszínű ruhád után, de én nem fogok semmit sem mondani rólad, ha erre gondolsz._

Seung-gil észre sem vette, hogy egészen idáig visszatartotta a lélegzetét. _Miért?_

_Hogyhogy miért? Ez csak természetes. Nem tudom, mit gondoltál rólam, hogy egyáltalán feltételezted, hogy kitálalok a sajtónak… Van jobb dolgom is._

_Gondoltam, hogy haragszol rám, amiért nem lett a randiból semmi_ , pötyögte, és hosszasan mérlegelt, mielőtt elküldte volna; végül is most már teljesen mindegy, mit gondol róla Sara, mindig is mindegy volt, de egyszerűen nem értette a lányt. Előtte folyamatosan írogatott neki, elhívta ide-oda, ez nem olyan, mintha randit akart volna kicsikarni? 

_Már mondtam egyszer, hogy az nem volt randi. -.-’’ Lehet, hogy régen tetszettél, de mondom, hogy nem nagy titok az, hogy nem szereted a lányokat._

Seung-gil nem tudta, hogy mit felehetne erre. A romantikus filmek alapján úgy gondolta, Sara egyértelműen flörtölni próbált vele, de megint bebizonyosodott, hogy a szociális készségei a egyenlők nullával. 

De legalább most nem egy potenciális partner előtt égette le magát vele. 

Újra megrezzent a telefonja; Sara nem várt reakciót a legutóbbi gondolatra. 

_Elugorhatnál valamikor Nápolyba, szívesen megmutatnánk neked a várost. ^^_

Arra jutott, hogy ha nyugalmat akar, akkor folytatja a passzív ellenállást Sara barátkozási kísérleteivel szemben.

*

Hónapokkal később Seung-gil rezignáltan elfogadta a tényt, miszerint Sara Crispino a meleg legjobb barátjává adoptálta, és még arra is hajlandóságot mutatott, hogy videóhíváson keresztül kommunikáljon vele.

\- És róla mit gondolsz? – csacsogta a lány, miután átküldte egy férfi adatlapját; harminc körül saccolta, esetleg plusz öt év, ha nincs semmilyen káros szenvedélye, ami ronthatna a kinézetén. 

\- Unalmas és csúnya. 

\- Az összesre ezt mondtad eddig… értem én, hogy nem az eseted, de el tudsz vele képzelni engem? 

Seung-gil a fogát csikorgatta, mert már nagyon fáradt volt; nála hajnali egy volt, és az istennek se bírta lerázni a _legjobb barátnőjét_ (Sara szerette ezt a terminust mondogatni, és annyiszor hallotta már, hogy akarata ellenére berögzült), aki valamiért abba a hitbe ringatta magát, hogy ő a legalkalmasabb személy tanácsadásra pasiügyben. Mint kifejtette, a bátyjához nem mehet, mert az azon nyomban leszedi a fejét, ha megtudja, hogy párkereső oldalakra regisztrált. 

\- Nem mindegy, ha csak meg akarod dugatni magad? 

\- Seung-gil! – sziszegte sértetten. – Marhára nem. Azért a csomagolás is fontos. 

\- Mármint farok-farok. 

\- Mondták már, hogy egy seggfej vagy? 

\- Igen, párszor. – Ha jól kalkulált, akkor Sarának éppen megvan, ami azt jelenti, hogy hihetetlenül ingerlékeny, és ha kellően felhúzza, akkor két napig nem fogja ilyen marhaságokkal zaklatni. És akkor végre, végre lehet egy nyugodt éjszakája. – Ha mutatsz egész alakos képet, akkor végzek méretbecslést.

\- Elmész te a francba. Amint valakivel összejövök, neked is keresek valakit, mert elegem van a frusztrált… 

Seung-gil egészen egyszerűen kinyomta a beszélgetést, és a szennyesbe hajította a telefonját. Már csak az hiányzik, hogy Sara felcsapjon kerítőnőnek.

*

Egészen biztos volt benne, hogy nem ő foglalta azt a retúr repjegyet Nápolyba, amiről értesítést kapott e-mailben.

\- Vedd úgy, hogy ez az elmaradt szülinapi ajándékod – magyarázta Min-so. – Ne haragudj, hogy elfeledkeztem róla júniusban. Így legalább meg tudod látogatni a kis barátnődet Olaszországban. Jót fog tenni, ha lazítasz egy kicsit. 

\- Nem a barátnőm. 

\- Mindegy, akkor sem árt kimozdulnod. 

\- Terveim voltak jövő hétre. 

A nő arcán megrándult egy izom; valószínűleg a lelkébe gázolt azzal, hogy így reagált a meglepetésére, de nem érdekelte. – Így szerezzen neked örömöt az ember… Komolyan aggódom érted néha, alig mozdulsz ki abból a lyukból. 

Sikerült jól összekapniuk, mert Seung-gil a fejéhez vágta, hogy utálja a meglepetéseit, és hogy ennyire az életébe akar avatkozni. A vita az ő vereségével zárult, és a nő elvitte magához Cosinust, hogy vigyázzon rá, amíg külföldön van. A kutya persze, hogy hagyta megvesztegetni magát keksszel. Seung-gil kedvetlenül pakolt, míg Sara arról csacsogott a telefonban, mi mindent fognak csinálni a szülővárosában, és megígérte, hogy kimegy elé a reptérre, nehogy elkeveredjen az ismeretlen országban.

*

Kiderült, hogy Sarának volt még egy nagyon idegesítő szokása, amivel Seung-gilt ki lehetett kergetni a világból: a késés. Másfél órán át várt rá a nápolyi reptéren, miután összeszedte a csomagját, és menetre kész volt. Normális esetben szeretett egyedül lenni, de most nyűgös volt a majd’ egy napos utazástól, ágyat és vacsorát akart látni. Éppen fontolgatta, hogy keres valami olcsó szállást, a fenébe a vendégeskedéssel, amikor Sara előtűnt a tömegből. Az arca ki volt pirulva a rohanástól, és szabályosan a karjaiba vetette magát.

Seung-gil szabályosan ledermedt a sokktól, amikor az annyival kisebb és puhább test hozzápréselődött, és pánikszerűen keresni akart egy járatot, ami a lehető legtávolabbra viszi, lehetőleg egy olyan országba, ahol be van tiltva az ölelkezés, mint üdvözlési forma. 

Sara szerencsére gyorsan elengedte, amikor feltűnt neki, hogy mennyire kényelmetlenül érzi magát. 

\- Uh, bocsi, kiment a fejemből, hogy utálod… Jól utaztál? Jöttem volna előbb is, ha valaki nem veri ki a hisztit, hogy otthon kell aludnia. 

Az a valaki Michele Crispino személyében éppen akkor tűnt fel húga háta mögött, és amilyen szemeket meresztett rájuk, Seung-gil biztos volt benne, hogy azon nyomban kihívja egy párbajra, amiért szerinte belegázolt a lány ártatlanságába. 

Fontolgatta, hogy elmeséli, miket beszéltek korábban (avagy Sarának már nincs semmiféle ártatlansága, amit megvédhetne), de az még tőle is alattomos bosszú lett volna. Michele valószínűleg mindkettőjükre erényövet rakna, és a legjobb esetben is minimum kiherélné. Akármit is terjesztettek róla, ő a továbbiakban is igényt tartott arra a testrészére. 

A Sara lakására vezet útból csak annyi maradt meg, hogy Michele félőrült módjára vezet, folyton dudál és káromkodik a többi vezetőnek. Remélte, hogy nem akarja őket egy héten keresztül furikázni, mert komolyan féltette az életét.

*

Min-sónak be nem vallotta volna, de jól esett a kis szünet. Várost néztek, elmentek Pompeiibe is, aztán többnyire a tengerparton voltak, Sara még csokibarnábbra süttette magát. Seung-gil ügyelt rá, hogy véletlenül se nézzen oda, amikor a hasán feküdt, és éppen ki volt oldva a bikinifelsője – nem mintha valaha érdekelték volna a női mellek. Ő többnyire a napernyő alatt volt, hogy ne égjen le, és napszemüveggel védte a szemét a túl erős sugaraktól. Azért ő szedett magára egy kis színt, mert a fürdőnadrág alatt világosabb volt a bőre.

\- Hé, kérhetek egy szívességet? – kérdezte Sara, ahogy a hátára fordult, és magával húzta a törülközőjét. A bőrén homokszemek csillogtak. 

\- Nem – felelte, habár tisztában volt vele, hogy úgy is megteszi. – Mondjad. 

\- Holnap randim lenne, viszont még mindig elég nehéz elszöknöm Mickey elől… El tudnál kísérni, hogy ne gyanakodjon? 

\- És legyek harmadik kerék? Kösz, nem. 

\- Nem mondtam, hogy velünk kell lógnod. Szeretnénk kettesben lenni. Ha gondolod, neked is leszervezek egy randit, és akkor…

Seung-gil elhúzta a száját. – Kösz, azt kihagynám. Majd elleszek egyedül, így is egy évre elegendőt szocializálódtam. 

\- Jó barát vagy, Seung-gil – mosolygott rá Sara, mire felhorkant. 

\- Azért túlzásokba ne essünk. 

\- Nem, én komolyan gondoltam. Mondjuk jó lenne, ha néha kicsit felengednél, még ha vicces is, amikor Grumpy Catet játszol. 

Seung-gil felmutatott egy nem túl kedves nemzetközi jelet, de a szája sarka azért mosolyra rándult. Sara játékosan rácsapott a vádlijára, és valahogy már őt sem zavarta annyira a testi kontaktus. Végül is, mondhatja ő is, hogy barátok.

*

Az, hogy Michele Crispino hisztis és kishúg komplexusa van még egy enyhe megfogalmazása volt a kialakult helyzetnek.

Azóta hallgatta a veszekedésüket, hogy Sara lasagne készítésbe fogott. Most már a kész ételt turkálta kedvetlenül a villával, szétszedte a tésztarétegeket, és alakzatokat csinált belőle, de a két olasz túlságosan el volt foglalva egymással ahhoz, hogy leteremtsék a nemzeti étel meggyalázásáért. 

Seung-gil rettenetesen unatkozott. A vita pattogós-dallamos olasz nyelven folyt, amiből természetesen egy kukkot sem értett, habár Sara eleinte mindig angolul válaszolt a bátyjának, hogy ő is értse. Mickey azonban magasból tojt arra, hogy vendég van a háznál, és igazából aznap is teljesen hívatlanul állított be ebédelni, mert hiányzott a húga. 

És _teljesen véletlen_ belenézett a Sara gépén megnyitott társkereső oldalba, amit a lány figyelmetlenül nyitva hagyott, miután lecsekkolták valamelyik befutó pasit. Michele magán kívül volt – az egy dolog, hogy már engedte randizni, de nem akarta, hogy interneten keresztül ismerkedjen, és nagy hanggal hadart rémtörténeteket vén perverzekről, akik egy fiatalabb profiljával vadásznak naiv, szűz lányokra. Sara viszont azzal érvelt, hogy haladni kell a korral, ez manapság már teljesen normális, még mindig sokkal biztonságosabb, mint egy szórakozóhely. Seung-gil néha őket parodizálva teátrális sóhajokat szúrt közbe, amiért Mickey igen csúnya pillantásokat vetett rá. 

\- Amúgy nem tudom, miért vagy így kikattanva – váltott újra angolra Sara. – Mindig kikérem róluk Seung-gil véleményét, és amúgy is el fog kísérni. Ha szerinte is fura a fazon, akkor lelépünk. 

Mickey gyanakodva mérte végig, és ő makacsul állta a pillantását; ebben nem fog veszíteni. Utált harmadik kerék lenni, de ha felhúzhatja vele a komplexusos, frusztrált bátyot, akkor teljesen megéri. És talán, a lelke mélyén azért ő is szeretett volna megbizonyosodni arról, hogy nem valami perverz kezére adják a lányt. 

\- Nem bízok benne. 

\- Nem is kell – rántotta meg a vállát. – Nekem se tetszik a te képed, Lannister. 

Mickey felháborodottan hápogott, Sara viszont nem bírt elfojtani egy kuncogást. 

\- Fiúk, ne most kezdjetek veszekedni, ez már el van döntve. Mickey, ha végeztél, akkor kérlek, mosogass el, ezt mégsem hagyhatjuk a vendégre – azzal ellebbent készülődni, kettesben hagyva őket. Amint hallótávolságon kívülre került, bátyja odafordult hozzá, és halkan, fenyegető hangon hadarni kezdett. 

\- Ajánlom, hogy tényleg vigyázz rá, mert… 

\- Chill, olasz Jamie, majd követem őket sarokról sarokra. 

\- Nagyon helyes. 

Mickey ezek után már nyugodtabban mosogatott el, és Seung-gil biztos volt benne, hogy nem érti az iróniát. Levegőnek nézte, amikor lelépett, csak Sarának kiabált be a fürdőbe pár jó tanácsot, amikre húga egyáltalán nem reagált. 

Seung-gil unottan nézelődött az Instagramon, de nem volt semmi izgalmas vetélytársai szelfisorozataiban, vagy a gyönyörűen tálalt ételekben. Egy szentimentális pillanatában ráírt Min-sóra, hogy egészen jól érzi magát, de hiányzik neki Cosinus, mire a nő küldött egy rövid videót kedvencéről, amint kilógó nyelvvel fut a réten az eldobott bot után. 

Kicsit honvágya volt; nem annyira szeretett olyan nyelvi környezetben lenni, amiből alig értett valamit. 

Sara másfél óra után került elő a fürdőszobából virágos parfümtől illatozva. A haját egy laza kontyba tűzte, az arca mellett begöndörített tincsek rugóztak, szolid sminket viselt, a ruhából előbukkantak gömbölyű vállai, míg a szoknya fodrai a térde alá értek. Még neki is el kellett ismernie, hogy nagyon kitett magáért. 

\- Te nem akarsz elkészülni? – mérte végig felvont szemöldökkel. 

\- Kész vagyok. 

\- Így akarsz jönni? Inkább keresek neked valamit Mickey ruhái közül, ez rettenetes. 

Seung-gil nem értette, mi gond van a fölsőjével; rendben, ki volt fakulva, meglátszott a rengeteg mosás, egy kicsit ki is nyúlt, de ez volt a kedvence, és egyáltalán nem érdemelte meg Sara fintorát. Tiltakozott volna, de a lány már el is tűnt a szobában, hogy aztán egy világoszöld rövid ujjú inggel térjen vissza. 

\- Ez már kicsi rá, de nem volt szívem kidobni, mert olyan jó az anyaga… ha tetszik, akár meg is tarthatod, valószínűleg pont a méreted, és ez meg is a nadrágodhoz. 

Seung-gilt sosem érdekelte, mi illik össze, és mi nem – egyszerűen csak kikapta a szekrényből (vagy jelen esetben a bőröndből) az első keze ügyébe akadó tiszta ruhadarabot, és már menetre kész is volt. 

Kilépve az ajtón végül is örült, hogy Sara rásózta a lenge inget; odakint a késődélutáni óra ellenére még mindig rettenetes hőség tombolt, a sötét anyag csak még jobban szívta volna magába a meleget. Seung-gil az órájára pillantott – késésben voltak, a találkozópont még jó tíz percnyi sétára volt, de Sara nyugodtan tipegett mellette magassarkújában, amiben pont olyan magas volt, mint ő. 

\- Nem kellene sietnünk? 

\- Ha pontos vagyok, akkor túl lelkesnek tűnök. 

\- Ha késnél, én tuti nem várnálak meg. 

\- Akkor még jó, hogy nem veled van randim – nevetett fel Sara, és a séta további része szótlanul telt. A megbeszélt sarkon már várt rá a randija: hátranyalt hajú langaléta férfi, a kezében virágcsokor, Seung-gil ízlésének túlságosan szépfiús. A férfi összevonta a szemöldökét, amikor meglátta őket, és olaszul kérdőre vonta Sarát.

\- Ő csak a kötelező testőröm, hogy a testvérem ne hisztizzen – mosolygott bocsánatkérően, míg a másik ellenségesen méregette Seung-gilt. – Nyugi, nem fog minket kísérgetni, már jön is a randija. – Az utca túlsó felére mutatott, és Seung-gilt mintha hideg zuhany érte volna. 

A zebránál, a pózna mellett Phichit Chulanont ácsorgott, és amikor észrevette őket, széles mosollyal integetett feléjük, míg rövid farmernadrágja zsebébe csúsztatta telefonját. Seung-gil feje zúgott, nem akarta feldolgozni a kibontakozó szituációt. Egyetlen egyszer, teljesen véletlenül említette Sarának, amikor nyaggatta, hogy milyen az esete, hogy ki jön be nekik a korcsolyázók közül. Volt, aki foglalt vagy hetero volt, de Phichit az Instagramja szerint éppen szingli (legalábbis letörölte a képeket azzal a szintén thaiföldi lánnyal, akivel majdnem mindegyiken csókolózott) – és Sara most elárulta, kiadta neki. Épp ésszel tudta, hogy nem rendezhet jelenetet, mert az mindannyiuknak kellemetlen lenne, és akkor semmiben sem különbözne a Crispino-ikrektől. 

Hiába akart volna menekülő utak után kutatni, az agya leblokkolt. 

A lámpa zöldre váltott, és Phichit ruganyos léptekkel megindult feléjük. Sara ajkán az a tipikus, mindentudó, idegesítő mosoly játszott, és Seung-gil remélte, hogy egy pillantásból megérti: ezért még számolni fognak a nap végén. 

\- Bocsi a késésért, eltévedtem – mondta Phichit dallamos akcentussal, és Seung-gil mindenhova nézett, csak a szemébe nem. Sara legyintett, hogy rá se rántson, Seung-gil közbe akarta szúrni, hogy illetlenség késni, de még mindig nem jutott szóhoz a döbbenettől, hogy az olasz lány leszervezett neki pár órát kettesben Phichit Chulanont-nal, aki egyáltalán nem tűnt meglepettnek, amikor meglátta őt, sőt. 

\- Akkor mi megyünk is – intett búcsút Sara. A partnere sem festett már úgy, mint aki meg akarná ölni Seung-gilt, inkább mintha mulattatta volna a helyzet. Phichit vidáman elköszönt tőlük, majd odafordult hozzá. 

\- Mióta vagy a városban? 

\- Majdnem egy hete. 

\- Az tök jó, akkor meg tudod mutatni nekem a látványosságokat. 

\- Annyira azért nem ismerem jól ki magam. 

\- Az nem baj – legyintett Phichit. – Legalább nem kell egyedül várost néznem. 

Seung-gil már sejtette, hogy egy hosszú-hosszú séta vár rájuk, és remélhetőleg Phichitnek nem fog feltűnni, ha a megszokottabbnál furábban viselkedik. 

Mondjuk, ha túlságosan kedves lesz vele. 

Mert vele egészen könnyű volt kedvesnek lenni. Ő nem akart kényszeresen a személyes terébe hatolni, és az első elutasítás után ráhagyta a közös szelfizést. Habár szeretett beszélni, értette a csendet is, és az ő szavaira valahogy érdemes volt figyelni. 

\- Amúgy mit beszéltetek Sarával? – kérdezett rá óvatosan egy hosszabb hallgatás után. 

\- Ráírtam, mert rémlett, hogy itt lakik, és mesélte, hogy éppen látogatóban vagy… A randijáról kicsit zavaros volt, nem egészen értettem, miért kell fedezni a bátyja elől. 

\- Kicsit komplexusos, szerinte ő a tökéletes férfi. 

\- Okéé… akkor veled miért engedi el? – tette fel azt a kérdést, amitől Seung-gil titokban rettegett. Az egy dolog, hogy Sara szerint mindenkinek nyilvánvaló a szexuális beállítottsága, de nem akarta még egy ember előtt hangosan kimondani. Akkor sem, ha az a valaki tetszik neki. 

\- Uhm… tudja, hogy nem az esetem? 

Phichit kérdően felvonta a szemöldökét, aztán megvilágosodás csillant a szemében. – Ó… értem. – Hirtelen karon ragadta, és elkezdte húzni egy utca felé, ami emlékei szerint a tengerhez vezetett. – Ez a hőség még nekem is sok, miért nem megyünk el megmártózni?

*

Fagyit nyalogatva sétáltak a strandon. Phichit még a homokba lépés előtt levette papucsát, és Seung-gil irigyelte az előrelátását. Kellemetlen érzés volt, ahogy a finom szemcsék kidörzsölik a lábfejét a szandál bőranyaga alatt, de túl makacs volt ahhoz, hogy levegye. Különben is lekötötte Phichit bámulása, aki szinte erotikus élvezettel ette a fagylaltot.

Seung-gil egyszerre átkozta és áldotta Sarát a vakrandiért. Átkozta, mert váratlanul érte, áldotta, mert most kettesben lehetett Phichittel, aki éppen nem az interneten lógott. A saját fagyija már jócskán olvadozott, az édes cseppek a kezén landoltak, de nem érdekelte. Phichitet figyelte, aki sziszegve térdig a vízbe gázolt, jobbjában lóbálva papucsát, míg baljával megtörölte a száját a fagylaltosnál kapott szalvétával. A hullámok gyengéden csókolták barna combját, és Seung-gil abban a pillanatban egyé akart válni a bőrét kóstolgató tengerrel. 

\- Te nem jössz be? – kérdezte a nadrágzsebébe akasztott hüvelykujjal, és neki önkéntelenül a keskeny csípőre és a vékony lábakra kúszott a pillantása. Tudta, hogy Phichit alkata csalóka, valójában sok erő lakozik benne, és kemény ellenfél a jégen. A nadrágja és az ujjatlan felsője sokat mutatott a testéből, és Seung-gil látni akarta, milyen lenne, ha a végtagjai mámorban köré fonódnak. 

\- Mindjárt – mondta, és gyorsan elpusztította a fagylaltjából azt, ami megmaradt az olasz hőségben. Phichit addig a hullámokban ugrált ügyelve arra, hogy a hullámok azért ne érjék fel nadrágja zsebét, ahol telefonja lapult. Seung-gil lerúgta szandálját, és csatlakozott hozzá. A víz éppen megfelel hőmérsékletű volt, és azt se bánta, hogy térdig érő nadrágja szára belelóg. 

Nem tudta, melyikük kezdeményezte a csatát, de egyszerre azon kapta magukat, hogy egymást fröcskölve, nevetve kergetőznek a sekély vízben. Seung-gil szemébe belement a sós víz, marta, és Phichit keze bűntudatosan rebbent az arcához, mire elkapta a csuklóját, és magára rántotta a homokban. Játékosan birkóztak, és egy hirtelen mozdulattal maga alá gyűrte Phichitet a feje fölött összefogva a kezeit. Phichit kapkodta alatta a levegőt, mellkasa szaporán emelkedett és süllyedt, a szeme szinte lázasan csillogott, az ajkára cserfes mosoly kúszott. Seung-gil érezte a leheletét az arcán, Phichit lehunyta a szemét, mintha csak arra várna, hogy megcsókolja, de Seung-gil hirtelen feleszmélt. 

Ez túl tökéletes. Hol a csapda? 

Ha Phichit csalódott volt, amiért elhúzódott előle, akkor elég jól titkolta. Feküdtek egy darabig a homokban, bámulták a felhőtlen eget, Phichit leporolta sima lábairól a homokszemcséket, majd odadőlt mellé. A könyökük összeért, és Phichit rámosolygott, amikor mégis összeakasztotta a kisujjukat. 

Együtt nézték a narancsvörös naplementét, míg Seung-gil telefonja el nem kezdett berregni – és persze Sara volt az. 

_Mentsetek meg, rém unalmas ez a fickó. :”(((_

Phichit érdeklődve pislogott a telefonjába. 

_Nem érek rá_ , írta, de mielőtt még elküldhette volna, Phichit kikapta a kezéből a telefont, és új választ pötyögött. _Persze, hol vagy?_

_Elég, ha felhívtok, és akkor majd kamuzok valamit, hogy sürgősen mennem kell._

\- Ne már – nyögte Seung-gil. – Nem hiányzik. 

Phichit lesújtó pillantást vetett rá. – Tudhatnád, milyen egy rossz randin ülni, nem hiszem el, hogy még sosem jártál így. 

Seung-gilnek önkéntelenül az eszébe ötlött, hogy talán erre a találkozóra gondol-e; Sara a randijaként hivatkozott rá, ki tudja, mit árult el Phichitnek, aki most valószínűleg csalódott, hogy nem csókolta meg abban a túl tökéletes pillanatban. Vagy egyszerűen csak unatkozik vele, hiszen már órák óta nem vette elő a telefonját. 

Ebben az esetben talán jobb lesz, ha elengedi ezt a meg nem beszélt randit.

*

Sara kipirulva érkezett meg a sarokra, ahol vártak rá. A sminkje kicsit el volt kenődve, és a táskájából kilógott a cipőjének a sarka.

\- Mi volt az a sztori a rendőrökkel? 

Phichit csak angyalian mosolygott. – Élénk a fantáziám. 

Sara elhúzta a száját. – Köszi, így csak nehezebb volt lerázni, mert a biztonság kedvéért el akart kísérni… Ti legalább jól szórakoztatok? 

\- Nagyszerűen – ragyogott rá Phichit. – Seung-gil elvitt fagyizni, és fürödtünk is, habár a tenger lehetett volna melegebb is. 

\- Ó, akkor mégis sikerült belőle gentlemant nevelnem. 

\- Én is itt vagyok – morogta az emlegetett, mire Phichit gyengéden megveregette a hátát. 

\- Nekem most rohannom kell, de köszi a délutánt. Majd írok! – integetett, és Seung-gil viszonozta a gesztust, míg Sara kuncogott mellette. 

\- Ne mondj semmit, még mindig haragszom rád. 

\- Néha azért lehetnél hálás is – fedte meg a lány. – Nem akárki tud leszervezni egy találkozót csak úgy Phichittel, azonnal ráugrik mindenki, amint szingli lesz. 

\- De szólhattál volna előre. 

\- Persze, aztán kitalálsz valami hülye kibúvót… mint múltkor. Miből gondoltam, hogy beveszem, hogy megfáztál? 

\- Nem akartam a testvéreddel vacsorázni. 

\- Akár meg is mondhattad volna – csóválta a fejét Sara. – Teljesen érthető. Elég nehéz lesz neki pasit kerítenem a temperamentumával. 

Seung-gil elszörnyedve meredt rá. – Te össze akartál hozni _Mickeyvel_?

A lány megrántotta a vállát, és bocsánatkérően mosolygott. – Abban a pillanatban jó ötletnek tűnt. Aztán rájöttem, hogy egyikőtöket sem akarom kínozni. 

Seung-gil gúnyosan felhorkant. – Milyen figyelmes. 

\- De ez a randi akkor jól sikerült, nem? 

\- Fogjuk rá. 

\- Nyugi, Seung-gil, biztosan fog írni neked. 

Seung-gil válaszra sem méltatta, inkább megindult egy utca felé, amiről utóbb kiderült, hogy épp az ellentétes irányban van Sara lakásától.

*

És Sarának igaza lett – Phichit tényleg írt, folyamatosan kisállatos videókat küldözgetett neki, néha egy kis csevegéssel megfűszerezve, de a Sara szervezte randijukról szó sem esett, és nem is hozta fel, hogy újra találkozzanak, amíg mindketten Nápolyban nyaraltak.

Seung-gil nem tudta eldönteni, hogy barátok-e; az egyetlen viszonyítási alapja Sara volt, aki mindannyiszor csak idegesítően mosolygott vagy ujjongott, ha tőle kért tanácsot. Ahhoz képest, hogy végül is összejött valakivel arról az oldalról még mindig túl sok ideje volt arra, hogy a dolgaiba üsse az orrát. 

Aztán Phichit kér napig nem jelentkezett, és Seung-gil maga is meglepődött, mennyire leveri ez a tény. Éppen kezdett volna hozzászokni a jelenlétéhez, ahhoz a barátságféleséghez, ami alakulni kezdett, amikor se szó se beszéd nélkül eltűnt. Seung-gil nehezen tudta leplezni a csalódottságát, aztán az aggodalmát. Mi van, ha történt vele valami, és azért nem ír?

Lehunyta a szemét, háromig számolt; barátok, nem lesz fura, ha kicsit aggodalmasan ráír, hogy hova tűnt. Aztán egy üzenetből sok lett, és Phichit csak egy kacsintós szmájli kíséretében annyit volt hajlandó felelni, hogy meglepetés készül. 

Seung-gil sosem ugrált a váratlan dolgokért, és ez csak még idegesebbé tette. 

Min-so leszidta a használhatatlanságáért, és hazaküldte aznapra, hogy sétáltassa meg Cosinust. Seung-gil morcosan mosta le magáról az edzés izzadtságát, hogy aztán a jól megszokott, kinyúlt melegítőbe bújjon, amit edzőjének még nem sikerült kidobnia. 

Ahogy kilépett az ajtón, megtorpant, mert a pálya előtti padon egy khaki színű kabátban Phichit Chulanont lógázta a lábát a padon, és amikor észrevette, felmosolygott rá. 

\- Szia, Seung-gil! Gondoltam beugrok hozzád, ha már Szöulban vagyok, hátha van kedved megmutatni nekem a várost. 

Seung-gil több mint lelkesen ment bele, mert ez kivételesen egy olyan meglepetés volt, aminek örült.

**Author's Note:**

> _Afféle előzményként is tekinthető az egyik ficemhez: https://fanfic.hu/merengo/viewstory.php?sid=131742_


End file.
